What a mess
by Super Sayin 4 Yugi
Summary: Ash and May been together for 2 years and thought nothing will tear them apart but until May hears a rumor about Ash with Misty. Now Ash has to prove to May that he sorry for the rumors by a song. NO FLAMES PLEASE


Author's Note: I am sorry for not updating my other stories I have been busy with school girl friend and etc. So here my new story a song fic Of Ash and May. So here the thing the song is in Spanish so don't put bad reviews on this story ok thank you.

What a Mess Boy

Summary: Ash and May have been going out for 2 years and Ash want to do something Special for her but there a problem. The problem was a rumor was going around that Ash was with Misty and May actually believed the rumor got mad Ash. So Ash has do something He must May or Misty.

"I can't believe you Ash why did you do this to me" said May.

"What the hell are you talking about May" said Ash?

"You are with Misty behind my back everyone saw you kiss her" said May.

"May that a lie I was never was with Misty that the truth" said Ash.

"It not a lie I heard from Dawn, and everyone else" said May.

"You what May if you don't believe me then I'll leave to let you think ok BYE" said Ash (As he left his house).

30 minutes later…..

While Ash was at a club trying to clam down arriving was Gary and Brock and Paul to help him out.

"Hey Ash are you ok buddy" said Brock?

"No Guys I am not May is mad at me" said Ash.

"Why is that Ash why would May be mad at you" said Gary?

"Yea Why Ash" said Paul?

"Well you know the rumor about me cheating on Misty" said Ash.

"Yea what about that rumor Ash" said Paul.

"Well May believe that's true I told her that wasn't true Misty is making it up but May still wont believe me. So we got in argument and I left the house" said Ash.

"Well there is only 1 thing to do Ash" said Brock/

"What is that Brock" said Ash?

"Why don't you sing for her? I know what about the Spanish you are learning right now" said Gary.

"How I can't even sing it that well" said Ash?

"Nonsense Ash we hear you sing the song by yourself at house so we know you can do it" said Brock.

"Ok I'll do it but how do we May and Misty here" said Ash?

"Leave that to me Ash don't worry about" said Paul.

While Ash, Gary, and Brock gone to get ready Paul made a call to Dawn to get Misty and May to the club right away.

"Hello" said Dawn.

"Hey Dawn it's me Paul" said Paul.

"Hey Paul what's up" said Dawn.

"Look I know we are not the best of friends but I want you to bring May and Misty to Club were the whole gang always hangs out every Wednesday" said Paul.

"Why Paul why do you want me to do that" said Dawn?

"Because it's for Ash he needs our help" said Paul.

"Ok I'll been with both of them in 10 minutes ok Bye Paul" said Dawn (As she hangs ups).

"Ok Ash you ready for this" said Gary?

"A little I just hope Paul did his job" said Ash.

"Don't worry Ash I'm sure he did do it ok" said Brock.

"Ok here we go I am ready guys I just hope May forgives me with this song she knows how I love to hear music in Spanish since she move in with me to stay at my house. Ok let's get this show on the road" said Ash.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please give a warm welcome to the Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum" said The P.A. announcer.

(People gave a warm applause and cheer to Ash as May, Misty and Dawn arrive at the club).

"Thank you tonight I am here to sing a song to a special someone as an apology" said Ash.

"This song is Que Lio (which mean in English what a mess)" said Ash.

As the song started with a slow beat and bongos playing and by that time Ash started to sing.

Que problema caballero  
En el que me encuentro yo  
Decia ramon puntilla  
Cuando a su mama llamo  
Tengo un pollo sabrosito  
Con el que quiero casarme  
Pero acaban de informarme  
Que no que no me puedo casar  
Por que es novia de mi amigo  
Y eso si da que pensar  
Odio a todos los que aman  
Y que felices estan

As the song started people started to dance May and Misty and Dawn started to get close to see who singing.

Por que yo no puedo tener  
Un amorsito que me comprenda  
Y que me diga papi y que me quiera bien

Dios mio ayudame quiero olvidar

Ash saw May and Misty and Dawn in front of them he was in shock but he continued to sing.

Ayudame...ayudame   
Ayudame olvidarla te lo pido ayudame  
Hay que yo la quiero tanto  
Y no y no la quiero perder

(Coro)

Que problema con mariana el que se encontro mi pana...

Y yo que me la pasaba gosando de la noche a la manana

Que problema con mariana el que se encontro mi pana

Ramon puntilla la queria ramon puntilla gritaba

Que problema con mariana el que se encontro mi pana

Ash still May and Misty waiting for the decision he had to make will he pick Misty or his love of his life May.

Ayudame ayudame ayudame ayudame a olvidarla

Que problema con mariana el que se encontro mi pana

Y se pasaba prendiendo velitas toditita la manana

Que problema con mariana el que se encontro mi pana

If you put it that girls I have 1 thing to said (As Ash got on both knees and took out a black box with a diamond ring and show it to May who was tears) is that will You marry me May I am going to marry this girl because she is my love of my life forever (As May and the people laugh for what Ash said) said Ash.

"So May yes or No" said Ash.

"In tears Yes You better Marry me (Gets Ash and Kisses him on lips)" said May.

As Ash and May saw Misty Leaving and Dawn in tears then Ash and May saw Brock playing the trombone.

Que lio HEY chico chico chico chico chico (x4)

Que problema con mariana el que se encontro mi pana 

"Do you forgive me May" said Ash?

"Yea I do Ash. I love you Ash" said May.

"I love you too May" said Ash.

This Story ended with Ash and May kiss at each other on the lips in front of everyone being happy the Pokemon Master and the 7 time grand festival winner.

Author's Note: I hope you like the story I am sorry for the song in Spanish they didn't have in English so yea. So PLEASE PLEASE put reviews but no BAD THINGS ON THE REVIEW OK thank you.


End file.
